I Will Love You For A Thousand Years
by apenforaprincess
Summary: My version of a very romantic CaptainSwan wedding! A long- winded ONE SHOT! Hope you all enjoy it!


The night breeze was crisp and cool against her skin as she stepped out onto the wooden planks of the boardwalk that surrounded Storybrooke's harbor and docks. Her father waited just a few feet in front of her; her mother and son just a few feet beyond that. The sun was low in the sky, the waters of the sea nearly swallowing it whole as the stars began their nightly competition to outshine the moon. The dim overhead lights of the buildings flanking the harbor shone down upon them, illuminating Emma in their soft glow. David smiled proudly as she approached him and took his arm. He knew he would see here again after the day he placed her in the wardrobe - the prophecy had assured him that - but never had he imagined she would be so lovely, or that he would be lucky enough to deliver her to her beloved as they would forever join their hearts.

Emma was quiet surprised that her father had opted for a modern black suit and vest, deep grey shirt and matching tie. She had envisioned her father waiting for her in his centuries old Enchanted Forest regalia; leather boots, sword and all... To see him the way he stood now was a small relief to the Princess.

David placed a gentle, fatherly kiss on Emma's brow. "Emma, you are a true vision. A perfect Princess... Both beautiful and brave, just like your mother."

Emma smiled softly but averted her eyes, slightly embraced. "Thank you, Daddy." Squeezing his arm, she willed him to move forward before the nerves bundling inside her changed her course of action.

As they approached, Emma determined that her mother, on the other hand, was an entirely different story in contrast to her father. Mary-Margaret's short hair was wispy and playfully laced with tiny gem specks, the red gown she had chosen was highly corseted with a supremely lofty skirt, and her thick velvet caped was clasped between her collar bones with an elegant brooch. Her father paused so the two could embrace.

"Oh Emma, look at you! You are simply stunning." Her mother held her back at arms length as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She scooped Emma back into her arms, holding on tight. "Thank you for waiting for us. Thank you for giving us this chance to be parents."

Emma attempted to pull back from her mother but Mary-Margaret was latched on tightly. Casting a desperate glance at her father; a silent call for help, David stepped forward to place a loving hand on his wife's shoulder. Without a word she understood and let her go. Sniffing quietly, Mary-Margaret straightened her garments and smiled.

"We love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Mom." Stepping around Mary-Margaret, Emma squatted down and reached for Henry who was standing off to his grandmother's side quietly. "Hey kid, come here." She spread her arms and embraced her now beaming son in a giant hug.

"I just wanted to say thank you, kid."

Henry stared at his mom, dumbfounded. "Mom, what are you thanking me for?"

Emma smiled and leveled a very serious gaze on her son, "For believing in me. For never giving up on me, even when I had given up on myself. For trusting me, and forgiving me, and..." She drew him back into a deep, hard hug, "... for loving me, Henry." Emma stood then and ruffled his hair. "I'm really lucky that I get to be your Mom."

Henry blushed. "You're welcome, Mom. But ummm," he looked down at his feet and a sly little grin overtook his face. "Can we get moving? This suit is really uncomfortable."

Emma burst out in laughter as Henry finished his sentence. Her now teenaged son looked like a smaller, younger version of his grandfather - and she was somehow certain that Mary-Margaret had had something to do with that - but for a nicely put together as he appeared, she knew her kid. He would much rather wear tennis shoes and jeans then suits and vests.

"Well then, kid, I guess we better get this show on the road. Wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable at my expense."

He smiled at her then; a great big happy Henry smile. Turning, he offered his arm to his grandmother like a perfect gentleman, and Mary-Margaret gently accepted, smiling softly down at him with love. Before they moved forward, Henry quickly turned to look at Emma, " Hey Mom?"

"Yeah kid?" She had taken her father' sat again and was steadying her feet, willing them to move again.

"You look really pretty." He smiled sheepishly, ducked his head and started towards the aisle with his grandmother.

"Thanks kid," she whispered back. "You're not so bad yourself."

She looked at her father again and patted his arm with her hand. David looked at her then, his words that followed her playful yet serious.

"Emma, you don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to marry the pirate." He winked at her and smiled a bit; his daughter returned a not-so-amused look.

"Dad..."

"I was just teasing, Emma." David held up his hands in innocence before wrapping his daughters arm back around his own and placing his opposite hand over hers. He patted it gently and started to move them forward again towards the aisle... towards her future.

The scene at the end of the docks we breathtaking. Dimly lit cafe lights were strung neatly across the aisle creating a canopy over the wedding guests. Bamboo folding chairs lined the walkway, each back wrapped with layers of soft burlap, creamy colored canvas and tea stained lace. Groupings of candles in various heights, shapes and sizes defined the path for the bride as did the carpet of rose petals. At the end of the aisle she could faintly see her Pirate Captain waiting for her. He was standing atop an elevated wood platform, a soft old canvas sail stretched across its top asymmetrically. The platform and stairs of the platform were covered in lanterns - large, small, silver, brass, painted, tarnished - and the support poles were wrapped in the same burlap, canvas and tea stained lace combination as the chair backs and dripping with small white flowers. It was simple yet elegant. A nod to both his seafaring past and her Enchanted Forest lineage.

A small string ensemble played as first Mary-Margaret, who had since retrieved Prince Neal from Rudy and was now cradling him in her free arm, was brought to down the aisle and to her seat by her ever valiant grandson. She did not sit, but instead turned to look at the spot where David and Emma were now standing, waiting to begin their daughter's long walk to her future. To her destiny. To the man who had chipped away at her walls and made her believe that her heart could still hold love in it. To her...dare she think it... true love. Mary-Margaret held back the tears for as long as she could, but when she felt Henry snuggle in under her free arm, they began to roll soft down her cheeks.

The ensemble drifted into the soft sweet melody of a song Emma knew well. Killian had heard the song on her iPod a few times and decided it reminded him thoroughly of their love. He had learned to play the song on his guitar and had sung it for her the night he had asked for her hand in marriage. The words drifted through her mind as she and David started their journey...

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer... One step closer...

Killian's breath caught in his chest as he watched his Swan glide down the aisle towards him. The soft light from the candles and dimly lit bulbs overhead cast an amazing contrast of light and shadow across her. His gaze drifted over her from head to toe; he could find no words worthy enough to describe what he saw. Emma's golden tresses were pulled back into a soft loose braid that tucked under at the nape of her neck, softly curled tendrils escaping their pins to frame her face and highlight the curve of her neck. A fine chain of diamonds and tiny pearls draped delicately across her forehead and tucked into her hair. Her neck and shoulders were bare and had he not known better, he would have believed she was as well under the delicate cream colored lace of her gown; instead it showed off a flesh colored lining to the nearly transparent fabric. The intricately designed lace encased her arms from below her shoulders to just below her wrists and made a straight line across her chest in between. The bodice was snuggly fitted to her lean, firm frame till it hit her hips at which point it spread out into the loose folds of a full skirt that fell softly to the floor and trailed lightly behind her. The glow from above and below caught on the tiny clusters of pearls and diamonds that wove their way into the fabrics pattern and covered the gown. Her makeup was gentle and natural, her lips a pouty soft peach and her cheeks flushed with love. Her emerald eyes shimmered under a heavy feathering of lashes as she and David came to a stop at the base of the platform and her lifted her gaze to take him in. She smiled softly, lovingly up it him. He returned the tender smile, lifted an eyebrow and winked it her. The crowd of Storybrooke residents grew silent and took their seats while Dr. Hopper took his cue to begin.

"Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Emma and Killian in marriage.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

David spoke up then, squeezing his daughters hand that was now tightly latched onto his arm. She was nervous. "Her mother, her son and I."

Dr. Hopper nodded toward him as he released Emma from his arm and placed her hand into the extended one of her Pirate Captain who had descended the platform to retrieve her. She smiled at him as he bowed slightly, wrapped her right hand around his gloved prosthetic one and brushed a kiss across her knuckles... "Shall we, m'lady." Emma continued to smile as she nodded slightly in agreement and they climbed the two steps to stand centered on the platform. They faced one another than and joined both hands, they gazes locking and the world around them slipping away.

Killian looked devilishly handsome (as he would brag later, she was certain) in his finest formal attire. She thought back to her first royal ball they had attended when they had slipped through the time portal and wound up back in the Enchanted Forest; she noticed that tonight he appeared very similar in both dress and demeanor. His riding breeches were black and tucked neatly in black leather boots. His long coat was a soft shade of cream with a high, elaborate black velvet color and lapel and wide black velvet cuffs. A black velvet was it coat covered most of his opened neck white linen shirt while black leather gloves encased both of his hands - the real and the prosthetic. Outside of his formal appearance his checks and chin were still scratchy and stumbled, his dark hair still sexily rumpled... Killian's appearance still said pirate, regardless of what he tried to pass himself off as. Emma wouldn't have it any other way.

Dr. Hopper continued his speech, breaking Emma from her trance.

"Friends, family... You may be seated... Again we welcome one and all. How beautiful is the day that is touched by love! May this be a moment to be remembered and cherished. Marriage is a very special connection of two people united for a common purpose, bringing love and trust together into single focus. We have come together in the presence of Love to witness the joining of this man and this woman in blessed Matrimony. The union of wife and husband in heart, body, and mind is intended for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and their nurture in the knowledge and love of their unity. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted. Into this blessed union Emma and Killian now come to be joined."

Dr. Hopper cleared his throat and continued, glancing at the couple in front of him.

"Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on parchment and romance in fairy tales. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important and powerful thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories and the foundation of our fondest dreams. Without love, we merely exist. With love, we truly begin to live! For love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely place. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who truly love. We are together as friends, relatives and family to mark the end of one beginning and to recognize officially a new beginning which for Emma and Killian serve as a public affirmation of their friendship and their love. Someone once said: The most wonderful of all things in life, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It's a Divine want this day to mean something special to you as guests. Those who are married may want to silently renew and reaffirm your vows today by gently taking the hand of your partner during this ceremony. Others may want to also join hands and think about what it means to be a friend, for marriage is built first on friendship. There are no ties on the earth so sweet, none so tender as those you are about to assume. There are no vows so solemn as those you are about to make. There is no institution so sacred as that of the union you will form, for the true home is not only the place in which you will live, but is also the dwelling place where each lives in the heart and mind of the other."

Tears began to roll from Emma's eyes as the truth of the words spoken set in. Killian reached to wipe her tears and softly caress her cheek as the doctor continued. From the front row Emma could here her mother sniffling as well and both Henry and her father trying to comfort her.

"Emma and Killian, marriage is the truest of all earthly unions. It is to be entered into reverently, consciously and with full understanding of its significance. To be complete, marriage must be spiritual as well as an earthly estate. When it is Spiritual in thought, purpose, plan and action, it becomes the harmonious, peaceful and happy union for man and woman. The state of matrimony is true marriage only when it is based upon a deep, inner communion of two souls who find completion, each in the other. Today, your separate lives, each with your individual memories, desires and hopes, merge into one life - a new dimension. Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, I love you" (out loud), at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is at no time taking the other for granted. . . for what you take for granted, disappears. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up later. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful in each other. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner. Marriage can be a great adventure when it is the outward expression of a great love; such a love is characterized by compassion, passion and courage. It allows you to see through to your partner's essence, willing to be in total support of your partner's well-being, goals, purpose and spirit; and unwilling for your partner to be less than all he or she can be spiritually, mentally, and physically. Such a love requires that you be totally honest with yourself and your mate, that you ask for what you want, take action even though you are afraid, share your feelings and listen but leave your partner free to be who they really are. In other words, always love your partner for who they are, not for who you think they should be. We, as your family and friends gathered here tonight, accept for you a love that brings out your magnificence, a love that gives you the courage to stand apart and the willingness to stand together. When times call for you to be apart, may you always return to your togetherness in the same spirit of love that you are feeling here today. Most of all, we want that, at the end of your lives, you will look into each others eyes and be able to say: "Because you have loved me, you have given me a faith in myself, and because I have faith in myself, I have loved my fellow man. My life with you has been complete."

From the sound of the sniffles rising from the seats, both Emma and Killian were fairly certain there was not a dry eye in sight. They asked Dr. Hopper to smith their love - as unique as it was - into a beautiful ceremony that would open it up freely to those in attendance. Emma, mainly, had wanted those most important to her to have an understanding of just what magic existed between her and Killian; so far he was doing wonderfully.

Killian whispered to her of his love when a pause presented itself. Though he was in full agreement with everything the doctor had already said,he couldn't help but wonder how much longer this wedding was going to take. The ravishing Princess standing before him was, as he had noted, in much need of a thorough kissing and this lengthy ceremony was currently standing in his way.

Emma sensed Killian's restlessness and squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to the words being spoken.

"Emma and Killian, will you release the past, bringing only those memories, desires and hopes which will belong to each other, into your future life together?"

Finally, he thought, it was their turn to speak, "We will," they answered in unison.

"Emma and Killian have decided to write their own vows..."

It was Killian who spoke first. Breaking with tradition, he pulled Emma tightly into his arms and looked lovingly down upon her face. "Emma, my lovely Swan, tonight I become your husband and you become my wife. I vow I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important, than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our life alive and exciting." Their friends and family laughed at his last line, knowing the adventurous they had already traversed together but also knowing Emma's desire for a period of time where she was not expected to be the Savior of Storybrooke. Smiling, he continued, "And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - to the ends of the world... and time." He kissed her forehead softly then before stepping back to put just a bit of distance between them.

After a few seconds of Killian's words sinking in, Emma spoke. "Killian, I am not as good with my words as you are... I lack the ability to weave pretty pictures and stories with them, but tonight, I will do my very best... Captain Killian Jones, tonight I take you as my husband and give you my heart. My promise to you is that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving, together and forever. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your as time has ticked by, your love made me believe. Believe in you, believe in myself, believe in magic but mostly believe in love. I love you."

Emma could see the tears building behind his deep sapphire eyes. He pulled her close again at that moment, wanting nothing more to kiss her but knowing that doing so now would threaten the perfection of the wedding Emma's mother so badly wanted for her daughter. Dr. hopper used the pause between the two to prompt their separation by handing each a ring he had kept safe in his pocket.

"These spoken commitments to each other are the alignment of your words, which speaks boldly of your intentions. . . and your actions, which speak louder than your words. What symbols do you give in this marriage?"

Both Emma and Killian held up their rings and. The doctor continued...

"Your rings are circles and a circle is the symbol of the sun, the earth, the universe, of wholeness, perfection, peace and unity. Like circles, your rings have no beginning and no end and in the sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal love and the endless union of body, of mind, and spirit. These rings will be worn by to show to the world your love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on. These rings are a symbol of love and faithfulness. They seal the vows of marriage and represent a promise of forever love.

"Killian, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Killian repeated the words as he slid a thick white metal band onto Emma's finger; a deep green emerald surrounded by diamonds was recessed into the tops of the ring. It was simple yet marvelous, low key yet dynamic... Just like Emma.

Now it was Emma's turn.

"Emma, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Emma slid a simple, wide white metal band onto Killian's real hand - replacing the large ruby ring that once sat on his right ring finger with the wedding band. It wasn't the traditional positioning, but it was what worked for the two of them.

Dr. Hopper leaned forward between the two of them... "We are almost done, I swear" he whispered.

"Now that Emma and Killian have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce them wife and husband. May those who Love has joined together, let no person, beast, curse or realm portal put asunder..." The crowd laughed as he turned to Killiana me winked, "Captain Jones, you may now kiss your fairy tale Princess."

Both Killian and Emma laughed out loud. The pirate moved close, wrapped his arms around his new bride and kissed her... Raw, honest, passionate. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders while her hands settled on either side of his face. As the time ticked by and the kiss depend, Emma could hear her father clear his throat from the front row of seating. Begrudgingly they pulled back; lips swollen from their kiss.

Before they could come back together, Dr. Hopper jumped at his chance to end the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Storybrooke; It is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you, Captain and Misses Killian Jones!"

Family and friends jumped from genie seats as Killian leaned down and placed another quick kiss on Emma's lips. She smiled fully for him; love practically pouring out of her. As they started to descend the platform, Henry rushed forward to hug both his Mom and Killian, nearly toppling them over in the process.

"I love you guys!" He sputtered our through his tears and smile.

Before Emma could respond, Killian had, "We love you too, lad. Now come on let's get out of here." He sent Henry a wink, and as they continued to the bottom of the platform, Emma's son raced back to his grandmother and took the little Prince out of her arms.

As Killian and Emma passed, David took Mary-Margaret's arm and guided her back down the aisle. Henry proudly carried his uncle - the young prince. Everyone else followed in behind them and, as could be expected, made a dash for the couple.

Later that evening, as Killian lay in their bed, Emma comfortably nestled against his chest, he began to softly sing her song again...

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

CSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCS

I hope everyone enjoyed my take on a CaptainSwan wedding. I've had it in my head for two days now and just had to put it down. Sorry it's long winded but there was just so much to say!3

In case you are wondering about the song... It's: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri


End file.
